Questions
by Namicchi
Summary: Why does Kise put on with those idiots? (AoKagaKise fic)


Title: Questions

Beta: Anonymous & Sakura Blaze

Pairing: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta (more commonly known as AoKagaKise or THE BEST THREESOME EVER)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff; you might want to brush your teeth after reading this fic.

Summary: Why does Kise put on with those idiots?

A/N: I want to thank all people on Tumblr who like AoKagaKise too; especially dwindling-flame, whisperinthecrowd and sakura-blaze. It's nice when you have other people to fangirl over your favorite ship.

**Questions**

"_They aren't the nicest people. How can he put on with them?" _

Funny thing. Since Kise's heard Takao's words few weeks ago – and how does he even know about them? Seems like he has to talk with Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi – he can't stop thinking about the answer. It's true that both of his lovers are unbearable on their worst days, and all of them argue a lot. Like every day. Sometimes their arguments end with all of them sitting in separate rooms or even leaving the house – and he remembers too much how terrified he was when one of his lovers left and didn't came back for the night – because otherwise they would kill each other. After school matches with each other they can't even stand their presence, pretending that the other one didn't win.

So why? Why does Kise's heart hurt at the smallest thought of leaving them?

"I'm hooooome!" Kise says in a sing-song voice, opening the door. Sure, he still lives with his parents - they don't know anything about his lovers - but saying that phase somehow makes him happy. The blond takes a deep breath, practically tasting the smell of spicy chicken floating in the air. "What a nice smell, Kagamicchi!"

"It's Aomine's doing. I think I finally taught him how to cook," Kagami smiles, coming out from the kitchen in a blue apron and drying his hands with a towel. He has white powder on his cheek – _Probably flour_, Ryouta thinks - and his hair is messy, but he is looking happy, and Kise can't help feeling a wave of warmth in his chest.

"So miracles still happen?" Kise jokes, leaving his bag in the corridor and heading in the kitchen's direction. Both of them laugh, ignoring Aomine's indignant '_Hey!_' "Is it ready?"

"Almost," Kagami steps closer to Kise, the desire to kiss the blond teenager clearly written all over his face. Ryouta cocks his head, reaching for his boyfriend, but then they hear: "Kagami! Should that soup be yellow?"

Cursing, Kagami rushes to the corner kitchen. Kise needs all his self-control to keep from laughing when the red-head starts lecturing the Too's ace – he doesn't want to die by Aomine's hands, you know? He peeps into the room, though, to look at them. Aomine being scolded isn't a rare thing. Aomine being scolded and not saying anything back it's a rare thing. _He really wants to learn how to cook, huh?_

A few minutes later they are sitting at the table – the soup wasn't edible and they had to throw it away – enjoying the chicken's spicy meat. Kise observes his boyfriends, eating quietly; he's never liked to talk during meals. Aomine and Kagami are bickering about something again, but their features are soft and eyes are smiling. They are clearly enjoying themselves, and Kise thinks that he, too, enjoys this meal and their presence. The warm feeling is back and the blond smiles to himself.

"You really have a beautiful smile," blurts out Aomine. Kagami snickers. "What? You don't agree?"

_Maybe the answer is simpler than he thought._

Kagami blushes under two pairs of eyes and rubs his neck, clearly uncomfortable. "I agree… Just don't say that embarrassing stuff all of sudden!" His face is as red as his hair now and he tries not to look at his boyfriends.

"That's okay ~~ssu. I like Kagamicchi's smile too!"

_Maybe it's just because…_

Observing a blushing Kagami is always a nice thing to do. This time Aomine snickers and Taiga tries to punch him, half-heartedly. The Too's ace stops his hand, but doesn't let go of it, a shade of pink on his cheeks. They look at Kise; Ryouta straighten his legs then, making sure he is touching his boyfriends' feet. It's nice to touch both his boyfriends at the same time.

They finish their meals in silence and then go to the living room, arguing what to watch on TV, and sit squeezed on the small sofa. In the middle of the movie Kise is falling asleep – today's practice was really hard – and he hears, being close to sleep, but not quite awake, his lovers' voices. Suddenly he is in the air and Kagami takes him to the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. Kise feels the mattress strain a little when Taiga and Daiki lie next to him, holding him close, and he wants to laugh at himself. Wasn't the answer to Takao's question clear from the beginning? They just_ love_ each other, and the rest..

_They can take care of the rest as long as they are together._


End file.
